kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ridewatches (Avengers x Kamen Rider Zi-O)
The are pocketwatch-like devices that contain the power of past , used by the Riders in , which have been shown in Avengers x Kamen Rider Zi-O. Overview Ridewatch Creation Miridewatch Creation Design A normal Ridewatch consists of the following parts: * - The activation button on top of the Ridewatch. Turning it on will shift the Ridewatch to a standby state before inserting it into the Ziku Driver. Pressing it again will allow the Rider to execute a finisher. * - The overall exterior body of the Ridewatch. The shape stabilizes the rotation motion of the Wake Bezel and loading of Ridewatch into the Ziku Driver. * - The dial of the Ridewatch. It is an energy release valve. By rotating it from its sleep state, which displays the Rider symbol and corresponding year date (in A.D.), to its active state, the Ridewatch becomes active, which displays the full face of the Rider. A Miridewatch consists of the following parts: * - The activation button located on the top. When pressed, the Miridewatch enters a standby state to prepare itself for insertion into the BeyonDriver. * - The exterior body. The shape stabilizes loading operation into the BeyonDriver by letting the user's fingers grasp the Miridewatch in a comfortable manner. * - The cover/capability valve. When inserted into the BeyonDriver, the Gate Activator splits, releasing the Miridewatch's latent capabilities and allowing the BeyonDriver to read it's data. * - The graphics printed on the Gate Activator. Tells the user what the data and capabilities within the Miridewatch are. * - The screen inside the Miridewatch that lies concealed beneath the Gate Activator. When the Miridewatch is loaded into the BeyonDriver, the Send Projector transmits data into it via super high-speed optical signals. The Zi-O Ridewatch II consists of the following parts: * - The activation button. By entering this switch, it enters a standby state for connecting to the Ziku-Driver. * - The exterior body. It is shaped to stabilize the separation operation of the split leather and the loading operation into the Ziku-Driver by causing the fingers to function as a boom when held by hand. * - The separation device of the Zi-O Ridewatch II. By rotating it it separates into the and . * - The capability relief valve. By moving at the same time as separation, the ability of the Zi-O Ridewatch II D'3 Side becomes active * - The monitor of the Zi-O Ridewatch II. Display capabilities of the Ridewatch with icons and other information such as time is communicated in the top window projected in space. * - The D'9 Side's graphic print of the watch. It is displayed simultaneously with separation, and the ability becomes active. The GeizRevive Ridewatch consists of the following parts: * - The activation button located on the top. Pressing it switches the Ridewatch into a standby state to be inserted into the Ziku-Driver. * - The front body. It's shape is meant to stabilise the Ridewatch's rotation when switching forms by letting the hand and fingers function as a boom. * - The 'hourglass' window. It is the main monitor. Each two blocks divided in the upper and lower sections stores strength and speed abilities separately via unknown means. Inside of the Divide Window are multiple that gathers on the bottom half of the Divide Window no matter what form GeizRevive is in. When the GeizRevive Ridewatch is flipped around, the Repaired Crystals go into the opposite block in order to repair its system from any damage incurred. * - A face within the GeizRevive Ridewatch's Divide Window. It informs people of what form the user is currently in. * - The frame that surrounds the Divide Window. In addition to high strength, it acts as a shock absorber, protecting inner mechanisms. Despite it's name, the Black Bumper Bezel is more of a dark metallic gray hue than an actual black color. The Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch consists of the following parts: * - The startup button on top. By pressing it, the whole Ridewatch enters a standby mode. * - The overall bezel. The Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch is divided into three layers; each layer providing protection for inner parts, as well as locking functions outside control range. * - The graphic imprinted on the Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch; displays Zi-OTrinity's face. It can holographically transmit information. * - The ability release valve located on the right side. By rotating it, the Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch opens up layer by layer, releasing more power per layer. * - A clock face that extends over the Ziku-Driver's middle section. As the Unite Ryuzer is turned, each layer of the Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch is flipped, forming the Oversight Clock. By aligning itself with the Ziku-Driver's axis, the Driver's processing power is increased 1.5 times. This allows the user to safely use the high-impact Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch. * - The Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch's overall exterior. The shape stabilizes the rotation motion of the Wake Bezel and loading of Ridewatch into the Ziku Driver. Out of all the preceding Ridewatches (and Miridewatches), it boasts the most protective strength. The Ginga Miridewatch consists of the following parts: * - The activation button located on the top. When pressed, the Miridewatch enters a standby state to prepare itself for insertion into the BeyonDriver. * - A joint for connecting the Miridewatch to the slot of the BeyonDriver. The number and arrangement of the connectors differ depending on the characteristics of the Miridewatch. * - The watch's selection device. The icon on the surface shows the ability of each form, and the desired icon to the center of the Miride Scope. * - The watch's ability release valve. The icon that fits in the center of the scope has a role to release the ability to represent. * - The Ginga Miridewatch's reinforced frame. It increases the rigidity of the enlarged Ginga Miridewatch and also serves as a guide rail for the Revolute Selector. * - The Ginga Miridewatch's overall armor. It is made from cemented carbide that cannot be purified under gravity, and is very dense and robust. * - The screen. When the Miridewatch is loaded into the BeyonDriver, the Send Projector transmits data into it via super high-speed optical signals. * - The Ginga Miridewatch's overall exterior. It has a shape to stabilize the loading operation to the BeyonDriver by making the finger function as a boom when holding by hand. Functionality The Wake Bezel is turned 90 degrees clockwise, causing its arrow to face the direction that it is inserted into the respective slot on the Ziku-Driver. It activates when the Ride On Starter is pressed, and it is inserted into its corresponding slot on the Ziku-Driver before it was rotated 360 degrees to transform. Zi-O and Geiz's personal Ridewatches are inserted into the D '9 Slot to access their base forms, and Ridewatches based on past Kamen Riders are inserted to the D '3 Slot to access Rider Armor forms based on those Kamen Riders. However, some Ridewatches lack a Wake Bezel, in which case the Ride On Starter is pressed before being inserted into the Ziku-Driver. A Miridewatch works similarly to a Ridewatch. However, due to a lack of a Wake Bezel, the Miridewatch is activated merely be pressing the Miride On Starter before inserting it on the BeyonDriver. Pressing the Miride On Starter again will open the Miridewatch's Gate Activator, exposing the Send Projector and allowing the Beyondriver to be closed. Special Ridewatches have extra steps to activate. For example, the Zi-O Ridewatch II's Ride On Starter II is pressed before being split into two pieces by the Split Ryuzer. The GeizRevive Ridewatch, after pushing the Revive On Starter button, can be inserted into the Ziku-Driver to transform into Kamen Rider GeizRevive. To change forms, the user merely rotates the entire Ridewatch's face without removing it. The Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch, after being inserted into the Ziku-Driver's D '3 slot, requires the Unite Ryuzer to be turned twice, revealing faces of Kamen Rider's Geiz and Woz, before activating the transformation into Zi-OTrinity. The finisher is determined by how many times the Trinity starter is pressed, from once to thrice, before rotating the Driver. List of Ridewatches - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= |Secondary activation announcement (Climax Scramble Zi-O ver.)|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 4= |Secondary activation announcement (Aurora Plating ver.)|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 5= - 6= - 7= }} : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Zi-O accesses his default form, as well as being used for all his other forms except Zi-O II. It is dated 2018. * In the Climax Scramble ver., the screen will show "GAME" instead of "Zi-O" and "2018" KRZiO-Zi-O Ridewatch.png|Zi-O Ridewatch Zi-O Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Zi-O Ridewatch (Inactive) - Zi-O II= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : The Zi-O Ridewatch II splits into two halves which can be used in both slots on the Ziku-Driver, allowing Zi-O to transform into Zi-O II. Unlike other Ridewatches, the Zi-O Ridewatch II causes the Ziku-Driver to display glitched numbers during the standby loop. It is labeled as Rider and dated as Next. KRZiO-Zi-O Ridewatch II.png|Zi-O Ridewatch II KRZiO-Zi-O Ridewatch II D'9 side.png|Zi-O Ridewatch II's left half (D'9 side) KRZiO-Zi-O Ridewatch II D'3 side.png|Zi-O Ridewatch II's right half (D'3 side) - Zi-OTrinity= - 2= https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/item/detail/5954/|Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= }} http://www.heroshock.com/?p=41578: Allows Zi-O to transform into Zi-OTrinity. It has three layers that open to cover the Ziku-Driver's screen and reveal the faces of Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz on the front of the watch. The first, representing Zi-O, opens upon inserting the Ridewatch into the Ziku-Driver. The other two, representing Geiz and Woz, are opened by rotating the Unite Ryuzer dial on the side of the Ridewatch. Doing so also transforms Geiz and Woz into armor for Zi-O's transformation into Zi-OTrinity. It is labelled as Zi-O and dated 2019''https://youtu.be/hsJBqBThwQk?t=409. KRZiO-Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch.png|Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch KRZiO-Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch Solo Time.png|Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch (One layer released) KRZiO-Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch Dual Time.png|Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch (Two layers released) KRZiO-Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch Trinity Time.png|Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch (All layers released) }} - Geiz= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Geiz accesses his default form, as well as being used for all his other forms. It is dated ''2068. KRZiO-Geiz Ridewatch.png|Geiz Ridewatch Geiz Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Geiz Ridewatch (Inactive) - GeizRevive= - 2= !|Secondary activation announcement for Goretsu Form|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= |Secondary activation announcement for Shippu Form|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= }} : The GeizRevive Ridewatch is an hourglass-themed Ridewatch that is used in the left slot on the Ziku-Driver, allowing Geiz to transform into GeizRevive. The GeizRevive Ridewatch has two Forms'https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/ridewatch/watch_geizrevive.html, which transform Geiz into either GeizRevive Goretsu or GeizRevive Shippu respectively. Once transformed, the Ridewatch can be flipped around to change Geiz between the two forms.https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/File:Zi-OSuperFormsFullScan.png It is labelled as ''Rider and dated as 0000. However, there is a risk that comes with using this Ridewatch's power. As explained by Black Woz, the powers of GeizRevive Goretsu's strength and GeizRevive Shippu's whirlwind-like speed are brought forth via the watch compressing and stretching time, respectively. Due to this, Geiz's own body takes a significant amount of damage, resulting in his own life slowly diminishing the more he fights, as shown as blood coming out of both Geiz's nose and ears. KRZiO-Geiz Revive Ridewatch Gouretsu.png|GeizRevive Ridewatch (Goretsu Form) KRZiO-Geiz Revive Ridewatch Shippu.png|GeizRevive Ridewatch (Shippu Form) }} - Legend Rider= These Ridewatches are based off of Zi-O and Geiz's Kamen Rider predecessors. - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the BuildArmor used by Zi-O or Geiz. It is dated 2017. It was manifested by Sento Kiryu from a Blank Watch given by Sougo Tokiwa. KRZiO-Build Ridewatch.png|Build Ridewatch Build Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Build Ridewatch (Inactive) }} - Ex-Aid= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch provides access to the Ex-AidArmor used by Zi-O or Geiz. It is dated 2016. It was manifested by Emu Hojo from a Blank Watch given by Sougo Tokiwa. KRZiO-Ex-Aid Ridewatch.png|Ex-Aid Ridewatch Ex-Aid Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Ex-Aid Ridewatch (Inactive) }} - Ghost= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii, this Ridewatch provides access to the GhostArmor used by Geiz or Zi-O. It is dated 2015. In the first episode, Geiz had traveled to 2018 from 2068 with a Ghost Ridewatch stolen from Oma Zi-O, however, it is then nullified and reverted back into a blank Ridewatch by Tsukasa Kadoya. Takeru Tenkuji had one in his possession and gave it to Sougo Tokiwa, which Sougo speculates would eventually become the one that Geiz had. This Ridewatch allows the original Ghost to see ghostly entities when he holds it. KRZiO-Ghost Ridewatch.png|Ghost Ridewatch Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive) }} - Drive= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed, this Ridewatch provides access to the DriveArmor used by Geiz. It is dated 2014. KRZiO-Drive Ridewatch.png|Drive Ridewatch Drive Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Drive Ridewatch (Inactive) - Tridoron= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron, this Ridewatch provides access to the DriveTypeTridoronArmor. It is dated 2014, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. Drive_Type_Tridoron_Ridewatch.png|Drive Type Tridoron Ridewatch Drive_Type_Tridoron_Ridewatch_(Inactive).png|Drive Type Tridoron Ridewatch (Inactive) }} - Wizard= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style, this Ridewatch provides access to the WizardArmor used by Geiz. It is dated 2012. It was presumably manifested by Haruto Soma from a Blank Watch given by Geiz Myokoin, whom would give it to Kosuke Nitoh. KRZiO-Wizard Ridewatch.png|Wizard Ridewatch Wizard Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Wizard Ridewatch (Inactive) }} - Fourze= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Fourze Base States, this Ridewatch provides access to the FourzeArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2011. It was presumably manifested by Gentaro Kisaragi from a Blank Watch given by Sougo Tokiwa, whom would give it to Chuta Ohsugi. KRZiO-Fourze Ridewatch.png|Fourze Ridewatch Fourze Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Fourze Ridewatch (Inactive) }} - 555= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Faiz, this Ridewatch provides access to the FaizArmor used by Geiz. It is dated 2003. It was presumably manifested by Takumi Inui from a Blank Watch given by Sougo Tokiwa. KRZiO-Faiz Ridewatch.png|Faiz Ridewatch Faiz_Ridewatch_(Inactive).png|Faiz Ridewatch (Inactive) }} }} }} - Ride Gadget= Ride Gadgets are based on the gadgets of past Riders and initially take the form of Ridewatches before being activated and transforming into their active modes. They are labelled as Ride Gadget on the Ziku-Driver's screen. * : a Ridewatch device derived from Kamen Rider Faiz's SB-555P Faiz Phone. Transforms into the Faizphone X. Used by Tsukuyomi and Geiz. Black Woz (Avengers x Kamen Rider Zi-O) was also shown to possess another Faizphone X in his arsenal, which is later given to Sougo Tokiwa. KRZiO-Phone Ridewatch.png|Phoneridewatch - Anotherwatches= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} are twisted versions of Ridewatches given by the Time Jackers to transform people into Another Riders. Unlike other Ridewatches, they lack the Wake Bezel and are all colored black and purple. They are labelled as Evil on the Ziku Driver's screen. * : A twisted version of the Zi-O Ridewatch used to transform into Another Zi-O. KRZiO-Another Zi-O Ridewatch.png|Another Zi-O Watch - Miridewatches= Miridewatches are used in the BeyonDriver by Kamen Rider Woz. When inserted into the Ziku Driver, the Driver displays the word New and dates them as 0000.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7rh1C1RdGI - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= }} : The Woz Miridewatch accesses Kamen Rider Woz's default form. KRZiO-Woz Miridewatch.png|Woz Miridewatch - Ginga= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= }} https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/item/detail/5979/: Based on Kamen Rider Ginga, the Ginga Miridewatch allows Woz to transform into Woz Ginga. KRZiO-Ginga Miridewatch.png|Ginga Miridewatch (Inactive) Woz Ginga Miridewatch (Flipped).PNG|Ginga Miridewatch (Active) }} - Legend Rider= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Shinobi, the Shinobi Miridewatch provides Woz access to Futurering Shinobi. KRZiO-Shinobi Miridewatch.png|Shinobi Miridewatch - Quiz= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Quiz, the Quiz Miridewatch provides Woz access to Futurering Quiz. KRZiO-Quiz Miridewatch.png|Quiz Miridewatch - Kikai= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Kikai, the Kikai Miridewatch provides Woz access to Futurering Kikai. KRZiO-Kikai Miridewatch.png|Kikai Miridewatch }} }} - The Avengers= These are the Ridewatches that are based on the Avengers. |-| 2= |Secondary activation announcement}} |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= * : Based on Tony Stark's Iron Man MK III armor, this Ridewatch would provide access a Rider Armor based on Iron Man MK III. Dated 2008 AD. Iron Man Ridewatch.png|Iron Man Ridewatch Nopicture.jpg|Iron Man Ridewatch (Inactive) - Captain America= 1= |-| 2= |Secondary activation announcement}} |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= * : Based on Captain America, this Ridewatch would provide access a Rider Armor based on Captain America. Dated 1942 AD. CaptainAmericaRidewatch.png|Captain America Ridewatch Nopicture.jpg|Captain America Ridewatch (Inactive) - The Hulk= 1= |-| 2= |Secondary activation announcement}} |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= * : Based on Hulk, this Ridewatch would provide access to HulkArmor. Dated 2008 AD. Nopicture.jpg|Hulk Ridewatch Nopicture.jpg|Hulk Ridewatch (Inactive) - Thor= - Black Widow= - Hawkeye= - Spider-Man= }} }} Notes TBA See also * in Category:Collectible Devices